


warm hands touch

by aohatsu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dream Sex, Frottage, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/pseuds/aohatsu
Summary: Tony comes home from a work conference in Japan.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	warm hands touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intoxicatelou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/gifts).



"Mm," Peter mumbles, feeling warm hands run up his back and under his shirt.

A warm mouth kisses his neck, and he smiles into his arms, still half-asleep.

"Tony," he says through a soft yawn, and Tony whispers into his ear, "Shh, go back to sleep. I'm just--"

Peter can hardly tell if he's dreaming Tony's back from his business meeting in Japan, or if that warm mouth is really running down his skin, leaving trails of kisses. It feels good either way, so he doesn't care. He misses Tony so much when he goes on the trips for S.I., even when he calls in his free minutes. 

Sometimes, of course, he'll go with Tony and they'll play tourist while Tony has time, but Peter knows Tony is exhausted by those meetings and usually needs the free time he does have to sleep and relax, not take Peter to botanical gardens, shopping districts and theme parks--which tends to be what Peter wants to do when he's visiting other countries.

Not that he doesn't like staying in the hotel with Tony...

Ah, Tony's soft hands run over Peter's ass, gently coaxing him loose and comfortable. Peter wiggles, spreading his legs wide, and he can see Tony's soft smile in his mind's eye, feel his warm breath as he leans in for a hot, heady kiss on Peter's mouth. 

Peter's cock fills, he can't help it, it feels so good--in the bed, in his dream...

He's wet, leaking, dripping from his cock or his hole, he can't tell, just knows that it feels good, feels perfect. Tony moans into his ear, breathing heavy as he slides his cock right up against Peter's hole. The little bit of a burn, of pressure, makes Peter gasp and clutch at his pillow, thrusting back to meet Tony's every push, and they're together, fucking and rutting and dreaming and sleeping and making love, all of it at once.

Peter loves Tony more than he can tell, more than a dream could possibly bring to life. 

He sobs and he comes into the bed, body shaking with pleasure and sheer delight. 

He feels Tony come over him, his body heavy and warm and absolutely perfect where Tony is settled against him, nuzzling into Peter's neck with heavy, gasping wet and hot kissing. 

"Fuck, I've missed you, Pete," Tony mutters against his skin, and Peter wants to say, "Me too," he does, but he isn't even sure if he's dreaming or not and he can't answer because his eyes are closed and his breath is even and in his dreams, if it's a dream, Tony is home and smiling and saying, "I love you, Pete," between kissing his mouth and his neck and mouth all over again.

He curls into his pillow, into Tony, and he sleeps.


End file.
